monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Girls/Zombie Girl A
Zombie Girl A 'is a monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is part of the group of zombies. Monsterpedia Entry ''“Since Zombie Girls have no intelligence, they have no sense of companionship, not even recognizing other Zombie Girls. The only exception to this is when they attack a man in a group. Once they defeat him, they will take turns raping him. Whichever Zombie Girl is strongest will go first as the rest of them lick and bite at him. It’s said that as soon as a man’s semen touches a Zombie Girl, they will momentarily weaken as they experience the faint warmth. As soon as they weaken, the next Zombie Girl will take the chance to force her off the man so that she can take over the rape. This pattern will continue endlessly. In addition, the specially created Zombie Girls in the northern haunted manor have no infectious diseases or hygiene issues due to the care of their creator.” Attacks * '''Zombie Attack-Normal Attack, One Enemy, Zombie 50% * Corrupted Kiss-Pleasure Attack, One Enemy * Corrupted Play-Biting (M)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Corrupted Play-Biting (F)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Female * Corrupted Tit Fuck-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Push Down-Bind, Target: Luka, One Turn Break * Pointless Mating (Act.)-Rape * Pointless Mating (Cont.)-Rape Strategy The Zombie Girls can be problematic. Not only do status effects like Poison or Death heal them, but they’re also particularly strong in the health department. For example, Zombie girl D has 2800 health. And since they appear in groups of 3, that’s a good 9000+ health combined, overall. While this may seem like a lot, it’s no big deal. While they do have a lot of health, their defence is weak, compared to the other monsters in the mansion. Their damage isn’t very high either. Expect a lengthy fight, nonetheless. They also have a unique attack, which causes healing damage to hurt you and bio attacks to heal you. It also persists after combat, but can be cured by Holy Water. Focus on using fire and holy based attacks here. Despite them being immune to Death and Climax, they are very vulnerable to Ascension. The good thing about Ascension is that no matter how much health they have, they will die. But you must do it to each one, so it will take at least three turns, in the best case scenario. Zombie Girl A can either be the most damaging, or the least depending on who’s in the party. This is why I put Zombie Girl C as the most damaging. If you don’t have pleasure resistance, then this one is easily the most damaging. As stated above, she focusses on pleasure attacks more than anything else, so try bringing a few party members who resist pleasure to the mansion. Not just for her, but for the various other monsters in the mansion. If she uses Push Down, then struggle immediately. If you don’t she will start raping Luka, and he will be taken out of combat until another party member deals with her. She should be the third priority of the group. Evaluation Translation Pending… Category:Translation pending Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Group Monsters Category:Haunted Manor Category:Artificial